1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed generally to an axial insertion assembly connection for rotary driving or transmission of torque between components or units, e.g., of a drivetrain in a motor vehicle, for example, between a combustion engine and a torque transmission device (for example, a friction clutch, a dual clutch or a torque converter), possibly with the intermediary of a torsional vibration damper or a dual mass flywheel. Somewhat more concretely, the invention is directed to a rotary driving insertion connection, particularly for transmitting torque in a drivetrain of a motor vehicle between components or units of the drivetrain which are connected or are to be brought into a connection for transmitting torque, comprising a primary-side coupling area at a first component and a secondary-side coupling area at a second component, at least one of which has a cutout which is defined by an inner circumference or at least an inner circumferential portion (also called inner circumference hereinafter) and the other coupling area has at least one projecting portion having an outer circumference or at least an outer circumferential portion (also called outer circumference hereinafter) which is inserted or can be inserted into the cutout axially with reference to an axis of rotation in order to provide a positive rotary driving engagement between the inner circumference and the outer circumference.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art in this regard discloses axially insertable shaft connections with teeth. Because they must be assembled and because of the necessary manufacturing tolerances or those manufacturing tolerances occurring in practice, shaft connections of this type are subject to play. Annoying rattling noises can occur as a result of engine vibrations, particularly when the engine is idling. For example, there is a risk of intensive engine vibrations and, therefore, annoying rattling noises when the insertable shaft connection is provided between a clutch or dual clutch and a dual mass flywheel, since in this case the clutch or dual clutch is generally the secondary-side flywheel mass of the dual mass flywheel. Further, there is also a risk of intensive engine vibrations and, consequently, annoying rattling noises, for example, when the insertable shaft connection is provided between a drive unit (particularly a combustion engine) and a torque converter, since the converter generally forms the flywheel mass of the drive unit (of the engine).